Orange
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Penjelasan yang terlewatkan. kepedihan saat menghadapi traumanya dalam kesendirian. hingga akhirnya saat kebenaran itu terungkap, hanya penyesalan yang tersisa. " Maafkan aku.." dan dibawah langit biru dan hamparan bunga matahari, kejadian jingga itu terhapus.


Siang/sore/malam/pagi Minna san!

Masih dengan Author Amaya disini. Kali ini Amaya mencoba membuat fic romance yang kaya es campur (?) dan kali ini kita menampilkan pasangan KilluKura yang bisa bikin meleleh* idupin kipas angina

Nah, sebelum membaca, author mau mengingatkan tentang banyaknya typo, hal-hal horror dan mistis lainnya. Hunter x hunter itu tetap punya Yoshihiro sensei. Sekian.

 **Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you**

 **On a day like today**

 **I'd remember you again for sure**

 **Orange**

 _" Killua.. dengarkan dulu pen..-"_

 _" USO! Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi.. karena itu akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia." Killua menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan jijik. Gon memijit pelipisnya. Pikirannya sudah seperti benang kusut. Ia melangkah mendekati Killua, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan._

 _" Killua, mungkin sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Ku..-"_

 _" Urusai! Kalau kau lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan omong kosongnya, silahkan saja." Killua melangkahkan kakinya. Melewati sosok pirang yang diam membeku ditempatnya. Tepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Killua menghentikan langkah kakinya._

 _" Netero jiji sudah menerima laporan dariku. Hukumanmu akan segera diproses." Ujarnya dingin._

 _"Hukuman?" Tanya Gon._

 _" Tidak berat Gon. Mungkin hanya diasingkan dan dicabut haknya sebagai hunter. Jadi, kau tak perlu secemas itu. Meskipun bagiku, itu terlalu ringan untuk pengkhianat macam dirinya." Killua menoleh sekilas. " Yang sudah mengkhianati orang yang percaya padanya, dan tentu saja sukunya sendiri." Killua segera pergi. Menghilang dibalik pintu. Kurapika hanya mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan segala emosi yang sesungguhnya sudah tak dapat ditahannya. Tapi ia tak boleh meluapkannya disini. Tidak didepan Gon yang bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap Kurapika. Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan seulas senyum._

 _" Daijobu, Gon. Lebih baik kau susul Killua." Kurapika memegang pundak Gon._

 _" Tapi.. Kurapika.. ini tidak adil!" Teriak Gon. Air matanya jatuh bagaikan deru hujan. Kurapika mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terasa sesak._

 _" Bagaimanapun, Killua benar. Tak ada tempat yang layak untuk pengkhianat." Kurapika tersenyum sedih. Tangannya meraih tas yang diselempangkan dibahunya. Kemudian ia menarik keluar sebuah kartu. Hunter License._

 _" Gon." Kurapika meraih tangan Gon " Kutitipkan ini padamu. Jika pihak hunter association menanyakannya, kau bisa memberikan itu." Kurapika menepuk bahu Gon. Gon menerima kartu hunter itu._

 _" Kau akan pergi kemana, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon serak. Kurapika hanya tersenyum._

 _" entahlah. Aku hanya akan pergi. Entah kemana. Yang pasti, aku akan berusaha untuk.. mengasingkan itu hukumannya bukan?"Kurapika berusaha tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menatap Gon._

 _" Gon, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terpengaruh sikap buruk Leorio. Dan dengarkan nasihat Killua baik-baik. Lekas temukan ayahmu dan cari impian barumu. Kau anak yang baik,Gon. Dan.. jangan cari aku." Kali ini Kurapika membiarkan setetes air mata lolos sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat tangannya._

 _" Sayonara." Iapun berjalan meninggalkan Gon yang terdiam ditempatnya. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya berat. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa isak. Meninggalkan suara tawa ketiga sahabatnya didalam benaknya. Senja itu menjadi senja yang sendu. Warnanya yang menyedihkan seakan mempertegas suasana. Bahwa dibalik kumpulan burung yang terbang sore itu, sebuah cerita dan janji persahabatan kandas tanpa bisa dijelaskan._

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

" Llua.. KILLUAAAA!" Killua terlonjak bahkan hampir terlihat seperti melompat.

" Gon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Killua.

" Kau yang kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tak mendengarkanku." Balas Gon protes.

" A.. gomen. Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Killua. Gon memiringkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan sahabatnya.

" Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" Tebak Gon. Killua menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus jalan setapak dihadapannya.

" Aku hanya.. " Killua mendongak menatap langit biru diatasnya. Tanpa awan sedikitpun, langit itu tampak dipenuhi dengan warna biru. Gon menunggu sahabatnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Ternyata.. dulu aku sadis juga ya?" Killua melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gon mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

" Tentu saja! Kau baru sadar? Bahkan kau rela membuat anak kecil menangis hanya karena kau menginginkan semua coklat ditoko saat natal. Kau tak memberikan sisa sedikitpun untuknya!" Jawab Gon sambil tertawa mengingat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Killua tersenyum mendengarnya.

" jangan salahkan aku jika itu kasusnya." Jawabnya ringan. Gon menoleh.

" Jadi, kasus yang mana yang kau maksud?" Tanya Gon penasaran. Killua terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

" Kura..pika." Jawaban Killua berhasil membuat Gon terperangah. Kemudian ia menunduk mengingat sahabatnya yang dewasa itu. Ah, sudah berapa lama? 3 tahun. Tiga tahun tanpa kabarnya sama sekali. Gon tersenyum sedih. Mengingat bagaimana perpisahan mereka. Diam-diam, Gon menuruti nasihat Kurapika. Entahlah, tapi Gon selalu merasa nasihat Kurapika pasti akan berdampak baik baginya. Dan mendengar nasihat Kurapika itu.. seperti mendengar nasihat dari seorang kakak perempuan.

" Apa.. kau tak tahu dimana dia diasingkan?" Tanya Killua. Gon menggeleng pelan.

" Kurapika bilang, aku tak boleh mencarinya." Jawab Gon lirih. Killua menoleh.

" Dia bilang begitu?" Gon mengangguk.

" Tapi, bukankah harusnya hukuman pengasingan itu sudah selesai setengah tahun yang lalu? Apa dia tak menghubungimu, Gon?" Tanya Killua lagi.

" Killua, kita tak bertemu hampir tiga tahun. Jadi mana mungkin dia tau dimana kita? Dia juga tak mempunyai hunter license, ingat?" Gon mengingatkannya. Alasan Gon masuk akal. Killua mengernyitkan matanya. Mengingat Kurapika sejak setengah tahun yang lalu terasa menyesakkan baginya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia jatuh berlutut saat Senritsu- yang baru sadar dari komanya selama dua tahun- menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kurapika. Killua merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dan kejam. Memvonis gadis pirang itu dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastiknya.

" Ah! Ada air terjun! Killua, kita isi air dulu! Sekalian kita cari tanaman herbal disekitar air terjun itu! Masih banyak yang kita butuhkan." Ajak Gon. Killua tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Gon malas.

" Aaah.. berapa banyak lagi? Kenapa pula kita yang repot mencari bahan sebanyak itu? Os-san itu benar- benar.. dia harus mentraktir kita eskrim coklat jumbo di café dekat rumah sakitnya sepulang kita mengumpulan ini semua!" Killua mengomel sambil meletakkan tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan botol-botol ditasnya dan mengisinya. Disebelahnya, Gon menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali ia melihat kertas yang berisi daftar tanaman yang ditulis Leorio.

" Ketemu! Killua lihat!" Gon menunjuk sebuah bunga keunguan diseberang sungai. Gon bergegas memutari air terjun dan berlari kearah bunga tersebut. Namun dari arah berlawanan, Gon melihat serang anak kecil berlari menuju bunga tersebut. Menyadari bahwa anak itu ingin memetik bunga ungu tersebut, Gon mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya..

" Yatta! Aku yang mendapatkannya! Killua!" Gon melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Killua hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia segera melintasi sungai didepannya.

" Maafkan aku, tapi bunga ini untuk.." Gon tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tertegun melihat anak kecil itu menatap Gon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah.

" Uwaa.. waa.. jangan menangis adik kecil." Gon mengangkat anak laki-laki itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

" Mattaku.. ternyata kau juga berbakat membuat anak kecil menangis. Kau memang sadis Gon!" Ejek Killua. Gon menggembungkan pipinya.

" Etto.. adik kecil, diamlah.. jangan menangis.. maafkan kami. Tapi kami butuh bunga ini untuk dijadikan obat." Jelas Gon. Anak itu menatap Gon sayu.

" Aku juga membutuhkannya. Onee-chan sudah satu minggu ini sakit. Kami mencari bunga itu sejak kemarin." Anak itu menatap Killua dan Gon penuh harap.

" Err.. jadi, kau tinggal didekat sini? Bagaimana jika kuantar? Bunga ini boleh untukmu. Tapi jika masih ada sisa, bolehkah sisanya kuambil?" Tanya Gon ramah. Anak itu langsung sumringah mendengar tawaran Gon. Ia mengangguk semangat. Gon menoleh kearah Killua. Meminta persetujuan. Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Nah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Gon.

" Namaku, Pairo!" Jawab anak itu riang. Pairo? Gon mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh kearah Killua.

" Wah nama yang bagus.. apakah itu nama dari ibumu?" Tanya Gon lagi. Pairo menggeleng.

" Onee-chan yang memberi nama itu. Kami semua diberi nama oleh Onee-chan!" Jelas anak itu. Gon dan Killua saling berpandangan lagi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa penasaran mereka. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah rumah yang besar dan indah berdiri anggun ditengah-tengah taman yang berwarna kuning. Sebuah jalan setapak dengan terowongan yang berhiaskan bunga mawar berbagai warna menghubungkan hutan dengan rumah tersebut. Disebelah rumah tersebut nampak sebuah Gazebo berwarna putih yang cukup besar.

" Waaah.. sugooi!" Gumam Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

" Rumah kami bagus kan? ini semua berkat Onee-chan!" Anak itu terlihat bangga. Gon mengacak rambut Pairo.

" Onee-chanmu pasti suka bunga matahari ya?" Tanya Gon. Pairo mengangguk dan segera menarik tangan Gon dan Killua. Mereka menyusuri terowongan mawar sambil menikmati keindahannya. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara dentingan piano mengalun indah.

" Ah, jam berapa ini? Onee-chan sudah memainkan Lullaby siang! Ayo!" Pairo semakin melebarkan langkahnya.

" Bukannya kau bilang Onee-chanmu sedang sakit?" Tanya Killua heran.

" Onee-chan memang sedang sakit. Tapi Onee-chan tidak pernah mau jika hanya tidur berbaring. Biasanya setelah kami tertidur, nee-chan akan tetap ada di gazebo memainkan music agar kami tak mimpi buruk! Onee-chan sangat pandai bermain piano!" Pairo lagi-lagi memamerkan bakat kakaknya. Mereka melangkah menaiki tangga putih Gazebo. Pairo mengintip dalam Gazebo dan berjinjit pelan. Ia menarik kasur lipatnya dan memposisikan badannya. Pairo melambaikan tangannya kearah Gon. Gon menggaruk kepalanya heran. Pairo bukannya mengenalkan mereka pada kakaknya, ia malah langsung ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk tidur siang. Gon memandang Killua.

" Apa boleh buat. Kita tunggu sampai selesai." Bisik Killua. Wanita berambut panjang itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah. Alunan musiknya benar-benar hidup. Membawa anak-anak itu kealam mimpi dengan cepat. Kemudian perlahan ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menyudahi permainannya. Gon dan Killua saling memandang lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

" A..ano.." Gon mencoba memanggil gadis didepannya. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Kemudian badannya terasa kaku. Begitu pula dengan Gon dan Killua. Keduanya menatap sosok didepannya tak percaya. Gadis berambut ikal sepinggang itu berdiri menatap mereka. Dress selutut berwarna scarlet yang dikenakannya bergerak mengikuti irama angin. Killua menatap gadis pirang didepannya tak percaya.

" Kurapika!" Bisiknya lirih. Kurapika masih terdiam menatap kedua remaja dihadapannya. Ia merasa nafasnya sesak.

" G..Gon.. Killua..ka?" Gon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan memeluk Kurapika.

" Kurapikaa! Kurapika!" Serunya senang. Kurapika yang masih terkejut akhirnya tersenyum dalam pelukan Gon.

" Gon, kau bisa membangunkan mereka." Bisik Kurapika. Gon segera melepas pelukannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kurapika tersenyum geli. Ia mengamati Gon beberapa saat. Gon sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Rambutnya masih saja seperti dulu. Tapi ia tak menyangka Gon akan tetap polos seperti dulu. Kurapika menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Killua yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Kurapika memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun, waktu bukanlah penjamin rasa benci akan memudar bukan? Kurapika berpaling kearah Gon dan tersenyum.

" Sebaiknya kita ke rumah utama saja. Biarkan anak-anak ini tidur siang." Ajak Kurapika. Gon mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat merindukan Kurapika. Killua mengikuti langkah Gon.

" Tapi.. apa aman mereka ditinggal disini?" Tanya Gon.

" Tenang saja.. mereka cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri dari binatang buas." Jawab Kurapika. Mereka kembali menyusuri deretan mawar yang melngkung indah berbagai warna. Kurapika mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong sweaternya. Pintu besar dihadapan merekapun terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan elegan yang terpampang megah.

" Whoaa.. rumahmu bagus Kurapika!"Gon sibuk mengamati ruangan itu.

" Terimakasih, Gon. Duduklah dulu. Kalian pasti lelah. Akan kubuatkan minuman dulu." Kurapika hendak berbalik. Namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati Killua menahan tangannya. Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Gon pun tak kalah terkejut.

" Itu.. tak usah. Lagipula.. kau sedang sakit kan?" Killua bertanya dalam kebingungannya. Ia sendiri tak tau kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri.

" Killua benar. Kau harusnya istirahat saja!" Gon memegang bahu Kurapika dan mendorongnya duduk di sofa. Setelah itu ia menghempaskan dirinya disamping Killua. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terjebak dalam kesunyian.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gon akhirnya. Kurapika mengeratkan syalnya dan tertawa kecil.

" Kalau kau bertanya kabarku hari ini, aku akui aku kurang baik. Tapi.." Kurapika menggangtung kalimatnya. Mata birunya sedikit meredup. Kemudian ia menatap 'sahabatnya' dengan senyum yang sudah terlatih " Jika yang kau maksud dalam rentang waktu kita tidak bertemu, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

" Syukurlah! Ne, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan memanjangkan rambutmu." Ujar Gon.

" Aku juga terkejut saat melihat kalian. Kalian bahkan lebih tinggi dariku sekarang." Balas Kurapika.

" Tentu saja! Kami kan laki-laki, Kurapika!" Gon tertawa renyah. Disebelahnya, Killua hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Sejujurnya ia bersyukur Gon tidak membahas tentang masa hukuman. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika itu yang menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka siang itu. Killua hanya.. belum siap membahas itu didepan Kurapika. Pertanyaan Gon tentang kabar kurapika saja sudah cukup membuat rasa bersalahnya memuncak. Apalagi jika mereka membahas tentang masa hukuman itu.

" Kurapika, anak-anak yang sedang tidur itu siapa?" Tanya Gon.

" Ah, mereka? Mereka anak-anak yatim piatu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah korban pembantaian. Apa Netero-san tak memberitahu kalian?" Kurapika mengangkat alisnya heran. Gon dan Killua menggeleng pelan.

" Hhh.. Tempat ini.. adalah rumahku. Aku mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku saat aku masih bekerja pada Tuan Nostrade. Dan saat..pengasingan itu dimulai, aku sempat menemui Netero-san. Memberitahu lokasi rumah ini dan membuat permintaan kecil. Aku meminta padanya, jika ada anak yang keluarganya menjadi korban pembantaian, mereka tidak dikirim ke Ryusei."

" dan menyuruh jiji untuk mengantar mereka ketempat ini?" Killua menebak. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Hmm.. bagaimana kabar Leorio?"

" Dia sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit pusat Yorkshin." Seru Gon. Kurapika terlihat kaget.

" Wah.. aku tidak menyangka ia bisa tepat waktu menjalankan Kuliahnya." Kurapika tertawa kecil. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah murung.

" Bagaimana.. Senritsu?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Dia sudah sadar dari setengah tahun yang lalu." Jawab Killua datar. Kurapika menatap Killua tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar.

" Hontou? Yokatta.." Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

" Apa Netero-san tidak memberitahumu? Setelah ia sadar, Netero-san mencabut hukumanmu kan?" Kali ini Killua bertanya. Kurapika tersentak.

" Hontou? Netero-san tidak mengatakan apapun." Kurapika mengernyitkan matanya. Mereka terdiam sejenak. " Tapi, mengingat kami sudah satu tahun tak bertemu, dan diapasti sibuk sebagai ketua di Hunter association, wajar saja." Gumam Kurapika. Killua tersenyum masam. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Kurapika. Tepat saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, Kurapika berdiri.

" Sebaiknya hari ini kalian menginap saja disini. Ayo, kutunjukkan kamar kalian." Ajak Kurapika. Gon langsung mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Kurapika sambil bertanya tentang banyak hal pada Kurapika. Meninggalkan Killua yang masih mematung dalam duduknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya lirih.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Twinkle twinkle little star.. how I wonder whats you are." Gon tersenyum mendengar anak-anak itu bernyanyi dengan nada berantakannya. Tangannya lincah memainkan tuts piano. Baru beberapa jam ia dirumah itu, ia sudah akrab dengan semua anak. Malam itu mereka semua memutuskan untuk persta Berbeque. Gon yang sudah kebagian tugas berburu, kini duduk di Gazebo sambil memainkan music. Sedangkan Killua hanya duduk disudut ruangan. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lantas ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari gazebo. Dipandanginya langit berbintang malam itu. Benar-benar indah. Ia berjalan menyusuri terowongan mawar dan berhentitpat didepan mansion utama. Ia mengamati sosok gadis pirang yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Killua memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

" Apa.. kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika tersentak. Sekilas Killua melihat kedalam mata birunya. Ada sesuatu disana. Tapi Killua tak yakin apa itu.

" Kurapika?" Killua mencoba memanggilnya.

" eh? Err.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku selesaikan sendiri." Jawab Kurapika. Killua memandangnya heran. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Kurapi.."

" KURAPIKA!" Suara teriakan Gon sukses mebuat kedua manusia itu tersentak bergegas menuju gazebo. Kurapika berlari mendahului Killua.

 _" Kau terlihat lelah, Kurapika."_ Pikir Killua. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap dipikiran Killua.

" ada apa, Gon?" Tanya Kurapika terengah.

" Pairo terjatuh. Lihat! Sepertinya kakinya bengkak." Gon menjulurkan kaki Pairo. Kurapika memeriksanya sekilas dan tersenyum lembut kearah Pairo.

" Tenang saja.. iniakan baik-baik saja." Kurapika mengeluarkan rantai nennya danmelilitkan Holy chainnya ke kaki pairo.

" Lihat.. sudah tidak sakit bukan?" Pairo menggerakkan kakinya dan tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Kurapika dan mencium pipinya lembut.

" Arigatou, Onee-chan!" Ucapnya riang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pesta barbeque malam itu berjalan lancar. Setelah menyantap habis makanan yang dihidangkan, mereka bergegas menuju mansion utama. Dan segera terlelap setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan cerita dari Gon. Bahkan Gon juga tidur bersama anak-anak itu. Meninggalkan Killua sendirian dikamarnya. Killua membolak-balikkan badannya gelisah. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Killua mengerang Frustasi. Samar-samar, ia mendengar alunan violin. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menangkap sosok Kurapika yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat gazebo. Tangannya memainkan Violin. Killua mengangkat alisnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bangku itu. Dengan langkah yang sudah terlatih sebagai ex-assasin, Killlua mendekati Kurapika tanpa membuat gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya. Killua sudah akan menepuk pundak Kurapika saat ia melihat sesuatu yang asing diwajah Kurapika. Killua menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bulir air itu mengalir deras dari kedua mata indah Kurapika. Namun tak terdengar sedikitpun isakan. Kurapika menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seakan ia sudah ahli melakukannya. Melihat itu, rasa bersalah dalam diri Killua terdorong sampai batasnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Pelukan erat dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kurapika tersentak. Matanya membulat dan iris birunya nampak menggelap. Bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Killua yang merasakan perubahan pada tubuh Kurapika melepas pelukannya. Ia berjalan memutar dan berlutut didepan Kurapika. Kurapika memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kurapika.." Killua menggapai bahu Kurapika. Baru sedetik iamenyentuhnya, Kurapika menepis tangan Killua lemah.

" Kumohon.. jangan.. jangan menyentuhku.." pintanya lirih. Killua masih menatapnya bingung.

" Jangan.. rusak aku.. kumohon.. jangan sentuh aku, Kuroro." Kali ini kalimat lirih Kurapika berhasil membuat Killua bergetar. Matanya menatap sedih sosok gadis pirang dihadapannya. Killua menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah itu tumpah ruah sudah. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinyalah Kurapika harus menanggung semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Kurapika menghadapi trauma itu dalam kesendirian? Bahkan ia tak mau mendengar penjelasan meski satu hurufpun dari bibir Kurapika. Ia tak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana malam-malam Kurapika saat pertama kali diasingkan. Mungkin ia seperti ini setiap malam. Atau bahkan bayangan itu menghantuinya setiap malam. Sedang yang dilakukannya? Ia bahkan berusaha melupakan seorang Kurapika dari ingatannya. Killua menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian tangannya kembali terulur pelan. Menarik lembut Kurapika kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Kurapika menegang saat Killua memeluknya.

" Ssst.. tenanglah.. kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menyentuhmu. Karena aku yang akan melindungimu. Mulai saat ini, dan seterusnya. Karena itu.. maafkan aku.." Killua mempererat pelukannya. Ingatannya kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk menggerebek markas Genei Ryodan.

 **2 tahun yang lalu**

 **"Gon! Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Aku khawatir Kurapika akan melakukan hal gegabah lagi. Aku akan masuk dari sebelah kiri." Killua menjelaskan dan berlari kearah sebuah terowongan disebelah kiri.**

 **" Osu! Hati-hati!" Teriak Gon. Mereka pun berpencar. Sebenarnya itu adalah tindakan yang cukup gegabah. Mengingat keadaan tubuh mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja saat mereka baru saja bertarung melawan Feitan, Nobunaga, Phinks dan Bonolenov secara bersamaan? Namun berkat kerjasama yang baik diantara gon dan Killua, mereka berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Pengalaman bertarung melawan chimera ant membuat mereka lebih kuat. Killua memfokuskan auranya dan mencoba mengeluarkan petirnya.**

 **" Sial! Aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakannya. Aku harus istirahat dulu jika ingin menggunakannya." Gumam Killua ia terus berlari dan menemukan sebuah sel.**

 **" Senritsu!" Teriak Killua saat menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya. Killua memegang jeruji besi itu dan membengkokkannya.**

 **" Jangan.. jangan kesini.." Ujar Senritsu terbata. Namun terlambat. Killua sudah terjebak didalamnya.**

 **" Bagus! Umpan yang lainnya." Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari luar jeruji. Entah sejak kapan besi yang dibengkokkan Killua sudah kembaliseperti semula. Killua berusaha mengeluarkan nennya yang sudah tersisa sedikit.**

 **" Percuma, bocah.. sel ini membuatmu tak bisa mengeluarkan nen." Suara lainnya terdengar. Kali ini suara itu terdengar ceria. Shalnark.**

 **" Kisama! Dimana Kurapika?" Tanya Killua. Shalnark mengangkat bahunya.**

 **" Kenapa kau masih sudi menanyakan kabarnya sedangkan ia sudah membuang kalian?" Machi memicingkan matanya. Killua menatapnya tidak mengerti.**

 **" Maksudmu?" Shalnark tersenyum polos.**

 **" Kau tau? Kurapika membiarkan gadis itu sekarat di dalam sel ini. ia tak menolongnya sama sekali." Jawab Shalnark.**

 ** _" Uso! Tidak mungkin ia seperti itu!"_** **Teriak Killua dalam hati. Pandangannya menggelap. Ia harus mencari Kurapika.**

 **" Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Killua dingin.**

 **" Dia? Kurapika maksudmu? Dia sedang.." Tiba-tiba senyum polos Shalnark berubah menjadi senyuman yang mengerikan. " Dia pasti sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan danchou sekarang." Lanjutnya. Kalimat sederhana itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Killua. Sebuah perasaan aneh antara marah, kecewa dan.. cemburu membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Cemburu? Entahlah. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Killua mengeluarkan nennya. Ia terlihat seperti belum menggunakan nennya sama sekali. Kekuatannya membuat jeruji besi didepannya langsung lenyap.**

 **" Ba..bagaimana mungkin? Sel ini akan membuatmu.." Shalnark tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia merasakan sekilas rasa sakitdibagian lehernya. Detik berikutnya, kepalanya sudah terkulai ditanah. Machi yang melihatnyasegera melompat mundur. Namun baru saja kakinya menapak tanah, ia merasakan sakit didadanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Killua menggenggam gumpalan daging yang bergerak teratur. Tanpa peringatan apapun, killua meremas gumpalan itu hingga tak tersisa. Tubuh Machipun ambruk tepat disebelah jasad tak berkepala milik Shalnark. Killua mengaktifkan Godspeednya dan melaju cepat. Ia bisa merasakan aura Kuroro. Killua memutar langkahnya dan tertegun saat melihat Kuroro yang tengah menciumi leher Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya memejamkan matanya 'nampak' menikmati sentuhan Kuroro. Bajunya yang berantakan menambah panas kepala Killua. Dalam satu kali lompatan, Killua mendorong tubuh Kuroro dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah jantung Kuroro. Bahkan Kuroro belum sempat mengatakan apapun saat ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Killua membunuhnya. Membunuh pimpinan laba-laba itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Kurapika tajam. Pandangannya masih dipenuhi niat membunuh. Kurapika hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Namun Killua yang sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih, tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia sibuk menahan dirinya untuk menghunuskan tangannya keleher Kurapika. Keleher pengkhianat yang tega membuat temannya sekarat! Killua memilih berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh menatap punggung Killua. Killua berhenti melangkah dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia mengetik sesuatu dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya.**

 **" Kau.." Kurapika tersentak mendengar suara dingin Killua. " Sebaiknya rapikan pakaianmu. Maafkan aku sudah merusak kegiatan panas kalian. Sekarang, Hunter association yang akan mengurus ini." Ujarnya dingin. Meninggalkan Kurapika yang menatap punggung itu tak percaya. Ada satu hal yang dilewatkan killua. Killua tak melihat saat Kurapika memejamkan matanya karena sentuhan Kuroro, bulir air mata juga turut perasaan takut dan marahnya.**

-end of Killua's mind-

Killua menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dan Killua baru mengetahui kebenarannya setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat Senritsu sadar dari komanya. Senritsu menceritakan bagaimana Kuroro menjebaknya dan Kurapika. Kuroro mengejek mereka. Mengatakan bahwa anak buahnya telah berhasil melumpuhkan sahabat-sahabat Kurapika. Termasuk Gon, dan Killua. Kurapika terduduk saat mendengarnya. Namun harapan kembali tertera jelas saat Kuroro mengatakan bahwa mereka masih hidup. Dan kuroro menawarkan take and give untuk nyawa teman-temannya. Kurapika mengangguk setuju. Baginya, mati lebih baik dibandingkan ia harus merasakan lagi pedihnya ditinggal oleh keluarganya. Kuroropun menyerahkan Senritsu pada Machi dan Shalnark. Kuroro berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh teman-teman Kurapika,dan akan melepaskan mereka. Senritsu sudah berusaha meneriaki Kurapika untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Namun Kurapika yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertukaran yang akan diberikan Kuroro bukanlah tentang harga dirinya, tetap meneguhkan hatinya. Ia tak memikirkan hal lain selain keselamatan teman-temannya. Kurapikapun setuju untuk ikut Kuroro ketempat lainnya. Sedangkan Senritsu hanya berjalan menunduk dibelakang Machi dan shalnark yang –katanya- akan mengantarkannya keluar dari gua tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar pekikan Kurapika. Pekikan kengerian dan keengganan. Senritsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan heran. Masalahnya, Senritsu berhenti melangkah bukan karena ia yang memang berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Namun dua orang dihadapannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Machi bergerak cepat kebelakang Senritsu dan melilit tubuhnya dengan benang. Mereka membawa Senritsu kedalam sel dan menyiksanya hingga sekarat. Namun yang membuat Senritsu merasa sakit bukanlah siksaan yang dialaminya. Namun suara Kurapika yang terdengar oleh telinga istimewanya. Ia bisa mendengar kurapika mengumpat lirih dengan suara bergetar. Bahkan ia sempat menangkap suara isakan. Kurapika menangis! Senritsu mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menghajar kuroro karena ia memperlakukan Kurapika seperti itu. Ia memang tak melihat. Tapi ia bisa menebak apa yang laki-laki mesum itu lakukan kepada sahabatnya. Samar-samar, pandangannya mulai kabur. Dan saat itulah ia melihat killua. Killua yang tak tahu kebenarannya.. Killua yang memperparah kepedihan Kurapika. Betapa Killua merasa buruk saat mendengar cerita Senritsu. Dan saat ini, ia merasa lebih buruk lagi. Melihat tubuh Kurapika yang bergetar. Air matanya megalir deras. Ketakutan masih tertera jelas diwajahnya.

" Kurapika.. tenanglah.. kau baik-baik saja.. kau.." Killua menggigit bibirnya " Kau tidak rusak.. kau tidak dirusak.. laki-laki itu.. ia sudah tidak ada. Ia sudah mati. Jadi, kau akan baik-baik saja." Killua mengusap punggung Kurapika. Perlahan, Kurapika mengendurkan tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajah kedada Killua. Killua terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Kurapika. Setengah jam kemudian, Kurapika sudah merasa nyaman. Ia jatuh tertidur dipelukan Killua. Killua tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi Kurapika pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh ringan gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam rumah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Suara Kicauan burung membangunkan Kurapika. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Killua yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kurapika menahan nafas saat ia sadar ia sudah tidur satu kamar dengan killua dan satu lagi. IA TIDUR DALAM PELUKANNYA! Mungkin jika ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia akan biasa-biasa saja. Mengingat tubuh Killua yang saat itu lebih kecil darinya. Rasanya akan seperti tidur dengan adik laki-laki. Namun kali ini berbeda. Killua sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya lebih tegap. Kurapika merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia sudah akan mendorong killua dan berteriak saat tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke malam sebelumnya. Ingatan itu berantakan. Ia tak sepenuhnya ingat. Namun perlahan ia mengingat usapan lembut di punggungnya, kata-kata menenangkan yang sampai ditelinganya lewat bisikan halus, dan pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Kurapika kembali menatap wajah Killua. Ya. Laki-laki itu yang melakukannya. Menenangkannya. Dan jika Kurapika mencoba mengingat kembali. Itu adalah tidur ternyaman Kurapika setelah hampir 3 tahun ini iaselalutidur gelisah. Itulah alasan ia benci tidur. Karena mimpi buruk itu selalu menyapanya. Namun malam tadi, kurapika tak merasa gelisah sedikitpun.

" Kalau begitu, kau harus tidur denganku agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak setiap hari." Suara Killua yang terdengar dekat menyadarkan Kurapika. Ia tersentak saat Killua mengomentari pikirannya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menyuarakan pikirannya.

" ah… kau.. sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Kurapika gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

 _" Hmm.. manis"_

" Sejak kau tiba-tiba menggumam bahwa kau sudah hampir 3 tahun ini tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Jawab Killua. Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya malu.

" Lupakan itu! Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan hal memalukan itu." Jawab Kurapika. Killua tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah dengan ekspresi jahilnya.

" Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Pada kenyataannya, aku tak akan bisa melupakannya karena sepertinya kau memang merasa nyaman berada dipelukanku." Ucapan Killua membuatnya sadar bahwa ia masih berada dipelukan Killua. Reflek ia segera mendorong tubuh Killua. Namun Killua tidak justru mempererat pelukannya. Ternyata perlakuan Killua membuat Kurapika kembali dihantui masa lalunya. Melihat reaksi Kurapika, Killua mengangkat alisnya pelan dan menjauhkan dirinya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Killua terkejut melihat Kurapika menangis. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Killua mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Kurapika. Menatap manik yang sudah memerah itu.

 _" Seperti inikah saat itu? Laki-laki bajingan itu membuatmu terlihat ketakutan seperti ini? dan dia justru menikmatinya?"_ Killua mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kurapika lembut.

" Aku sudah mengatakannya.. tak perlu khawatir. Aku disini.. akan menjagamu dan melindungimu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan menghapus semua kepahitanmu. Dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan. Hanya akan ada kebahagiaan setelah ini. hanya akan ada senyuman. Aku berjanji." Nafas Kurapika kembali teratur. Meskipun Killua masih merasakan butiran hangat di bahunya. Killua menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membingkai wajah Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan lembut ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kurapika hangat. Hanya sebentar. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kurapika. Menatap manik biru Kurapika, dan tersenyum disana.

" Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.. bahkan sejak sebelum kau diasingkan. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Killua. Kurapika menatap Killua tak percaya. Perlahan matanya berwarna merah. Killua mengagumi warna itu. Warna scarlet yang berbeda dengan saat ia ketakutan tadi. Kali ini warnanya lebih jernih. Menyiratkan perasaan tenang dan aman. Killua kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Kurapika. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Terlihat bagaikan lukisan. Dengan jendela membingkai mereka, dan background langit yang biru serta hamparan bunga matahari. Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Mengaitkan satu perasaan aneh yang sudah membingkai hati mereka, entah sejak kapan.

Di luar kamar..

" Whoaaa.. Onee-chan!" Pekik Pairo pelan. Gon menutup mulutnya.

" Sst.. kau bisa mengganggu mereka." Gon mengingatkan.

" Gon-niichan! Kurapika-neechan dan Killua-niichan pacalan ya?" Tanya anak berambut coklat. Gon menggaruk kepalanyabingung. Kurapika akan marah jika tahu Gon membiarkan mereka mengintip. Tapi itu juga bukan salah Gon. Mereka berniat mengganggu Killua saat tak sengaja melihat hal itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Namun dalam hati, Gon tersenyum. Ia bersyukur melihat Killua sudah memaafkan Kurapika. Dan tentu saja.. ia bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan kakak perempuannya lagi. Matahari bersinar hangat pagi itu. Angin bertiup lembut memainkan tangkai bunga-bunga matahari itu. Langit biru.. hamparan bunga matahari yangkuning. Menjadi saksi bisu yang sempurna atas terajutnya kembali sebuah ikatan yang terputus disenja itu. Bahkan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Yang akan mereka jagadalam tekad tak terucap dimasing-masing hati.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Ne, Killua.." Kurapika menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Killua.

" Hn?" Tanya Killua tanpa menoleh. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan Gon dan anak-anak yang sibuk bermain laying-layang.

" Kalau aku kembali ke kota, bagaimana dengan rumah ini? siapa yang akan merawat bunga-bunga ini? aku tidak mau jika rumah ini dijual." Tanya mengusap kepala Kurapika lembut.

" Tenang saja. Rumah ini akan ditempati oleh anak-anak itu. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayah untuk menugaskan beberapa butlerku disini. Mereka yang akan menjaga anak-anak, dan merawat rumah ini. jadi, rumah ini tidak perlu dijual. Lagipula.." Killua menggantung ucapannya. Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Killua bingung.

" Lagipula?" Killua menatapnya sekilas. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun, ia mengecup bibir Kurapika dan menarik Kepalanya. Bibirnya menempel ditelinga Kurapika.

" Lagipula, ini akan menjadi tempat bulan madu yang hebat saat kau menjadi nyonya Zoldyck nanti." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika memerah. Bahkan menjalar sampai telinganya.

" KILLUAAA!"

-END-

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. penuh dengan cinta bukan?*plak

Hehehe.. semoga berkenan dihati pemirsa.

Terakhir, review please ^^


End file.
